


Blind!Henry Au: Breaking the Bank

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blind!Henry, But he talks more that Canon!Henry, Gen, He's really just quiet, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, The Deity, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: I haven't seen this idea yet. So I wanted to make it. An au where Henry is blind. A lot of the fails will be different.
Series: Blind!Henry Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Blind!Henry Au: Breaking the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered that I don't know how to insert a tab on here. Sorry about that.

Henry Stickmin was at his lowest point he’s ever been in his whole life. He was completely broke and owed so much many to multiple people. His home was a shithole and he couldn’t even afford its outrageous rent. Not to mention the child support payments.  
Oh yeah, and he’s blind. He’s been that way for a long time though. So that wasn’t anything new. But now, he was beyond desperate.  
That’s what brought him here. A hand touching the wall of the left side of The Bank. It was actually a vault. But that’s beside the point. Henry thought about what he wanted to do in order to break in.  
But then he gasped quietly as something appeared in his pitch-black vision. It looked like words, but he couldn’t read them. He didn’t have to though since a voice could be heard. It sounded like it was coming from inside his head.  
“Greetings, Henry.” The voice said. “I want to make a deal with you. You see, I am like what you people call, a god. I find you very interesting and think you will be very entertaining to me. I’ll help you with your goals if you play my game.”  
“Your game?” Henry thought.  
“Yes. You see, I will give you options that will help you achieve your goal. You might die from your choice. But that’s why I am. Each time you fail, I will bring you back to your options. Oh, and I will always make a snarky remark each time you do fail. You will keep choosing options until you reach your goal.” The voice explained.  
Henry took a moment to think it over. Even if he fails, this… deity will bring him back before he made his choice. He will be able to get all the chances he needs to get it right. He could finally get something he wanted.  
“Ok. I agree to your game.” Henry thought to the deity.  
“Yay! This will be fun. Here are the first set of choices.” The voice said happily.  
Then text appeared in Henry’s head one by one. A shovel, explosives, a teleporter, a laser, a wrecking ball, and a disguise. The voice read them out as they appeared. Henry decided it would be best to go from left to right in the order they appeared in. So he thought, “shovel” first to make his decision.  
Suddenly, Henry felt a shovel in his hands. He used his other hand to feel down it to see where the actual shovel part was. Once he had a bearing on how long the shovel was, he began to dig.  
“This could work.” Henry thought. “It will be dark down here anyways. So I don’t even need to see. I just have to go down, then forward, then up. Simple.”  
Henry immediately began digging straight down. It takes too long until he hit something. It sounded like a pipe. Once he hit it, the sound of rushing water could be heard. Henry’s eyes widened as he realized he must have hit a water main.  
Henry started to panic. His thoughts screamed at him to get out. Especially since he couldn’t swim. He desperately tried to climb back up with his bare hands, but he couldn’t get a hold on anything. The water quickly filled up and Henry drowned.  
FAIL  
Never dig straight down.  
“What the hell was that!? That was painful!” Henry thought. He then realized he was right back to before the shovel appeared. The voice read off the names of the things once again.  
Henry took a moment to recover. He figures this was going to become a common occurrence. He just hoped that every fail wasn’t going to be so painful. So he continued and chose explosives next.  
The desperate stickman was suddenly stacking explosives blindly. He blinked a couple of times as he realized what was happening. Talk about whiplash. Henry supposed that the deity also had control over time for the purpose of this “game” of it’s.  
But then Henry’s sensitive hearing picked up the soft thunks of something falling. Henry’s eyes widened as he realized this was another fail. But there was a huge explosion before anything else could happen.  
FAIL  
Handle with care.  
Again Henry found himself where he began. That was painful but rather quick. Weirdly enough, Henry was starting to get used to this. So he went ahead with the next choice, the teleported.  
Henry gently felt the teleport once it appeared in his hands. There were four square buttons and one circle button in the center. There was also an antenna. He gave a few pushes of the buttons and felt himself getting teleported.  
But Henry didn’t appear in The Bank’s vault. He appeared inside of the wall. He pulled a bit and patted the wall around him. He was definitely stuck for good in this thing. But at least he didn’t die this time.  
FAIL  
It’s emergent technology. I’m sure it will get better!  
Back once again where he started, Henry wasted no time in choosing the next choice. The laser was up next. It seemed to have dropped into his hands. It was a bit heavy but Henry managed to point at it and blindly try to make an opening. But then the wall fell right onto him, flattening him.  
FAIL  
Open Sesame. Maybe it could have worked if it was aimed a little better.  
“Oh, that comment was mean. But nothing I’m not used to.” Henry thought to the deity. He could hear a chuckle from the disembodied voice.  
Henry then chose the wrecking ball. Which he didn’t think very highly of. Since he couldn’t drive at all. But maybe raming the vehicle at the wall will work. So he blindly moved the levers to make it go forward.  
He stopped as he heard a whistle. There was somebody else here now. They’re probably looking at him weirdly. So Henry immediately stopped the construction vehicle. He decided to he’ll just get out before something kills him.  
FAIL  
There’s no construction scheduled for today.  
Back to the beginning, there was one choice left. And that was the disguise. Henry felt himself getting taken somewhere else. It felt similar to the teleporter. He had a feeling he wasn’t at the wall of the bank anymore. But he felt something around his legs.  
“Oh. The disguise. Ok then. I think I get it.” Henry thought.  
He pulled the sack up, somehow tying it from inside. He laid down and relaxed his body. He was completely slumped on the ground. That’s when a truck passed by. It stopped and two men stepped out. They looked over the bag and talked among themselves.  
Henry knew they were very close. So he focused on his breathing and staying as silent as possible. But he soon felt himself get lifted and thrown into the truck. He felt the truck driving off. Henry felt his heartbeat in his chest hard and fast. He was a little worried his heartbeat would be heard by the two policemen. But it turned out fine.  
Henry was tossed into the vault. He managed to get out of the disguise and get up. He went onto one knee and felt around. Everything felt like the sack. He must be in the vault! With that realization, Henry stood up straight and cheered. But as soon as he did alarms were heard. Right away Henry heard policemen yell out. He instinctively held up his hands in fear.  
“Arrested!? I got arrested! I thought you were going to help me with my goals!” Henry thought, yelling at the deity.  
“What? I helped you get in. What happened afterward has nothing to do with me. But don’t worry, my game isn’t over yet. Consider this as a sort of… prologue.” The voice said a bit evilly.  
“I’m in for a whole world of hurt. Aren’t I?” Henry asked the voice.  
“Only if you chose wrong, my friend.” The deity told him.


End file.
